


Satisfaction

by ladymacbeth77



Category: White Collar
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Bites, M/M, Slash, Wall Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante la 1x11. Neal vuole Peter... ad ogni costo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

Neal Caffrey amava le sfide, erano il suo pane quotidiano. Che si trattasse di rubare un'opera d'arte o fare una truffa, era per lui un punto d'onore essere il primo e, magari, l'unico. Odiava perdere e non ammetteva neanche il pensiero di rinunciare quando si metteva in testa di possedere qualcosa. O qualcuno.  
I suoi occhi corsero interessati sul corpo di Peter, sempre rivestito di quel completo da agente dell'FBI che non lo valorizzava per niente. Ma a Neal non interessava la confezione, bensì il contenuto; come un bambino fissava voglioso i pacchetti sotto l'albero di Natale, così il truffatore si beava di quella vista, nell'attesa del momento in cui lo avrebbe 'scartato'. Perché sul corpo dell'agente Burke c'era scritto a caratteri cubitali 'Proprietà di Neal Caffrey'. Nessun altro uomo poteva anche solo pensare di riuscirci al posto suo.  
Era stata una lotta lenta e silenziosa, ma inesorabile, come una marcia militare. Neal aveva stretto d'assedio Peter con le sue battute a doppio senso, i suoi sguardi, i suoi movimenti aggraziati e sensuali. Ed adesso era certo che l'agente fosse pronto a capitolare.  
Lo capiva dagli sguardi che Peter gli lanciava quando era convinto che l'altro non se ne accorgesse. Lo capiva dalla salivazione dell'uomo che si azzerava quando il truffatore si faceva pericolosamente vicino. Lo capiva da quello strano rigonfiamento nei pantaloni che gli rendeva difficile a volte camminare con indifferenza.  
Peter era pronto, Neal lo era sempre stato.  
La trappola scattò nel periodo in cui l'agente era suo ospite nell'attico di June. Peter se ne stava comodamente seduto sul divano a guardare la partita, pensando all'errore immane che sarebbe stato entrare nel bagno in quel momento. Sentiva il rumore dell'acqua della doccia e non poteva fare a meno di immaginarsi quelle gocce mentre correvano rapide lungo il corpo di Neal, sciogliendo le tracce di schiuma e cadendo ai suoi piedi. Fantasticava sui capelli scuri dell'altro, umidi e gocciolanti, sui suoi occhi chiusi mentre lasciava che il getto lo colpisse in pieno volto, sul suo sedere sodo...  
A quel punto Peter si impose di risvegliarsi: non poteva andare avanti così, era un uomo sposato, ancora innamorato di sua moglie come il primo giorno. Era un eterosessuale irreprensibile, un agente dell'FBI con la testa sulle spalle. Quei pensieri non erano altro che semplici allucinazioni, causate dalla convivenza, dallo stare continuamente fianco a fianco con qualcuno.  
Si alzò a fatica, camminando in lungo e in largo per la stanza nella speranza che l'erezione se ne andasse da sola, ma quella caparbia restava lì, quasi volesse farlo beccare in flagrante.  
“Neal, dannazione!” gridò. “Hai deciso di prendere la residenza in quel bagno? Ne ho bisogno anche io!”   
A quelle parole ogni rumore cessò nella stanza accanto. Peter aggrottò le sopracciglia: non era da Neal arrendersi così facilmente. Tossicchiò nervoso, guardando il panorama fuori dalla finestra. Doveva assolutamente andarsene di lì, la situazione si stava facendo troppo rischiosa e non avrebbe resistito a lungo. Sentì i passi di Neal sul pavimento e si voltò, pronto ad attaccarlo con qualche battuta per smorzare la tensione.  
La visione gli gelò le parole sulle labbra e gli fece dimenticare tutto, a cominciare dai buoni propositi. Il truffatore se ne stava davanti a lui con un sorrisetto beffardo sula bocca e, cosa più importante, senza niente addosso.  
“Scusami, la donna delle pulizie deve aver messo gli asciugamani a lavare e non riesco a trovare gli altri. Spero che tutto ciò non ti imbarazzi. In fondo, siamo entrambi uomini ed entrambi etero.”  
Un leggero mugolio fu tutto quello che Neal ottenne in risposta e la natura stessa di quel suono era controversa; poteva essere di affermazione o, molto più probabilmente, di apprezzamento per quella nudità perfetta.  
“Peter, tutto bene?” chiese Neal con voce morbida come il velluto. Si fece avanti a passi lenti, come un gatto pronto ad afferrare la preda. Preda che, va detto, non aveva nessuna intenzione di spostarsi da lì. Era ipnotizzata da quel movimento e se ne stava lì, a bocca aperta, pronto ad essere catturata.  
“Perché non mi dai una mano? Ad asciugarmi, voglio dire...” sussurrò il ladro ormai davanti a lui.  
L'agente alzò gli occhi, comprendere le parole di Neal era diventato troppo difficile per i suoi poveri neuroni, impegnati in ben altre attività; quando incontrò le iridi azzurre dell'altro, lasciò perdere tutto, buon senso e famiglia.  
Si gettò affamato su di lui, sbattendolo contro la parete con tale forza da far gemere Neal per il dolore. “Peter, un po' di tatto!” si lamentò, ma ormai aveva scatenato quell'animale selvaggio che abitava dentro il corpo dell'irreprensibile federale e non era facile gestirlo.  
Peter cominciò a toccarlo e baciarlo in ogni parte del corpo, ebbro di quella pelle umida e calda che si offriva invitante alle sue labbra. “Neal...” ansimò, arpionandogli con irruenza le natiche per tirarselo contro. Lo sfregamento delle loro erezioni li fece gemere all'unisono, prima che le loro bocche si unissero in un bacio da mozzare il fiato.  
L'agente era vicino al limite, mai aveva provato delle emozioni così intense da farlo star male. Non ci pensò due volte a far girare Neal con il volto verso la parete e a piegarlo in avanti, in modo che quel culo si ergesse davanti a lui, ammaliante e irresistibile. “Abbi la compiacenza di prepararmi, almeno” protestò il truffatore con tono risentito. Peter sbuffò infastidito e si succhiò il dito, prima di forzare con quello l'apertura dell'altro. Neal gemette e lasciò che l'uomo lo preparasse con movimenti veloci e impazienti, prima di sentire quell'erezione entrare dentro di lui.  
Non poté trattenersi dal sorridere vittorioso: ce l'aveva fatta, era diventato il primo uomo dell'agente Peter Burke. Forse anche l'unico, d'ora in poi, viste le sue scarse doti seduttrici. Un traguardo che lo riempiva di orgoglio e che lo faceva morire di piacere: quel sesso duro e bollente che si spingeva dentro di lui con movimenti sempre più veloci lo ricompensava ampiamente di quei mesi d'attesa.  
Le mani di Peter si tennero salde sui suoi fianchi mentre lo scopava con ritmo serrato; era tale l'eccitazione che venne dopo poco, seguito a ruota dal ladro con un gemito soddisfatto. Il federale uscì da quel corpo e rimase in piedi, ansimante e confuso, chiedendosi cosa avrebbe dovuto fare. Fu nuovamente Neal a rompere le esitazioni, voltandosi verso di lui e avvicinandosi; Peter si aspettava un bacio o al limite uno schiaffo: per questo gemette di stupito dolore quando sentì i denti del ladro mordergli la spalla destra.  
“Ma sei scemo?” urlò, guardando il segno rosso che aveva lasciato.  
“No” rispose serafico Neal. “Ti ho solo marchiato. Per far vedere che adesso sei di mia proprietà, agente Burke. Ed adesso vediamo di rifare le cose con più calma. Lo sai che sono un perfezionista” aggiunse con un sorriso soddisfatto.


End file.
